


The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian

by MistressMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bully!Claude, Bullying, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nerdy!Sebastian, Psychological Drama, Romance, fanfiction based on fan art, gang/mafia, irregular updates, possible later lemons, sebastianthebutler, violence later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMichaelis/pseuds/MistressMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a fifteen-year-old high-school sophomore with a deep love for Shakespeare. As a new transfer, he is the prime target for the most powerful school bully. Though what dark past lies behind those golden eyes glaring harshly at the small nerdy student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own black butler/ Kuroshitsuji. (Obv.)
> 
> This AU idea was created by sebastianthebutler; I am only writing a fanfic to go along with her wonderful drawings. The blog has since been deleted to my disappointment, but I saved all of the drawings she did.
> 
> This also can be found on FF.net, where I abstain from posting lemon/lime content to be written in later chapters.

The loud ring of a school bell sounded through the hallways, signaling for class to begin in three minutes. A small boy dressed in black suspenders hooked to the waistline of his simple black pants timidly walked down the isles of tables, trying to find an empty stool. For the most part, his peers were already chatting away before the final bell rung, signaling the beginning of class. He didn't recognize anybody in the mass of students, so he simply searched for an empty lab table.

Finally, he found an empty stool near the front of the classroom and set his empty binder and notebook on the black surface. One leg was obviously miss-measured, and the table shook with the weight of his nearly empty brown book bag. After he got settled at the wobbly lab table, he began to examine the classroom. At the front, the white wall was covered almost entirely by a dry-erase board. In the middle sat a smart board, which seemed to never be used judging by the layer of dust collected on the pen holder. Looking to the right, the Undertaker's desk (or, that's the name written on the board) sat. For some odd reason, he had several small coffins littering the front of it.

Turning around, in his seat, the small nerd spotted several wooden wall cabinets, each having a set of small metal handles, some with locks on them. Cabinets along the wall to his left all had warning labels 'corrosive' of 'highly flammable.' in large letters. A few others had caution signs, surely containing glass beakers and lab supplies.

So absorbed in his surroundings, Sebastian didn't even notice a small girl had taken the seat next to him. She had large round glasses with a deep pinkish color hair tied up high atop her head with a large turquoise ribbon. Her dress was simple; a pretty pastel green with small turquoise flowers scattered about. Her skirt ended just above her knees, revealing her skinny, pale legs.

"Oh, h-hi there. My name's Sebastian." The small boy said quietly, holding his hand out to the girl with a small smile.

The girl jumped, not expecting to be spoken to. She looked up at the boy across from her, then took his hand softly.

"I-i'm Mey-rin" She said, blushing a bit. He was very sweet to her, and his smile made her want to melt into a puddle because of the adorableness. "It's nice to meet you. I haven't seen you around school before. Are you a new student?"

"Yes, I transferred here from a small private school not too far off. It went bankrupt so I had to enter the public school system." Sebastian said, still very nervous. The classroom was almost full, holding about thirty students, more or less. "It's so much different here. My last school had classes no larger than eighteen students, and even that's pushing it."

"Really? Oh well that's so tiny!" She said, quite surprised. "Our classes don't get larger than thirty0two at a time, but I've never been in a class under twenty-five people."

Sebastian shrugged, just as the bell rang and their chemistry teacher walked in. He adjusted his large square, black-rimmed glasses and swept his long bangs from his eyes, but a single strand remained.  _'damn stubborn piece of hair.'_  he thought, blowing at it playfully before returning his attention to his odd-looking teacher.

"Welcome to first period Pre-IB Chemistry, students." Their teacher announced, quieting the students enough to be heard. His voice was a bit high pitched and nasally. "My name is- well, you don't really need to know my name. It's far too difficult to pronounce, so just call me 'The Undertaker.' I look forward to teaching you all about the world around us; from the smallest atom, to the largest explosion."

The tall man swept his long grey hair behind his back, as well as over his eyes, covering them completely. He wore a dark blue coat, open in the front with a simple collar. His bottoms were also simple dark pants, a white dress shirt tucked into the waistline.

As the Undertaker began handing out textbooks and the syllabus, several murmurs traveled through the room, mentioning something about their teacher's sanity.

"How does he grow his hair so long?"

"What do you think he's hiding under his bangs?"

"Does he seriously want us to call him 'the Undertaker'? This has to be a joke."

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in walked another boy, dressed in a dark green hoodie with fingerless gloves, baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt, followed closely by a security guard.

"This one was caught in the hall sweep, Mr. Undertaker." The guard said, holding out a late slip. (unexcused, of course)

Sebastian could barely get a glimpse of the name through his large square glasses from where he was seated.

"No matter. He still needs to be issued a book. Now, what is your name, young man?"

"Claude Faustus." The boy said, snatching the late slip from the guard's hand and giving it to his teacher. He glared at the class, scaring away the staring students. As he spotted the nerd clad in a pink sweater and a turquoise polo, she smirked a bit.

 _'And there's my target for the year…_ ' He thought, eyeing Sebastian dangerously with his golden eyes. His eyebrows moved into a scowl as he saw the girl sitting next to the easy bait. He would have to wait the class period to pick on the dweeb.

Claude then took a seat in the far back, dropping his dark book bag loudly on the tabletop. The small boy sitting next to him cowered at Claude's death glare, asking him to complain to the teacher. (Like he was going to anyways)

The class continued on, the basic routine of listing expectations, introducing everybody, and explaining the course all together. It was nearly impossible for the sophomores to keep listening to their teacher ramble on and on about the course. Sometimes, Sebastian suspected, the Undertaker completely forgot he was supposed to be talking about chemistry, and not about his funeral parlor.

Just as their mad teacher was going to begin on the anatomy course to come later in the year, the bell sounded, followed by the loud noises of clacking binders, pens, and heavy books being lugged into backpacks.

Sebastian quickly closed his notebook, now filled with doodles of his cat, Stella. and shoved it into his backpack, along with his pencil case, the new chemistry textbook, and his binder. Following the crown of students pushing and shoving their way out the small doorframe, he began to make his way over to his next class; English.

"Well, Sebastian. I hope I'll see you later then!" Mey-rin called, waving to him from across the hallway as he walked away.

Sebastian smiled softly, then gave a small wave at her. He needed to find room 130 for his Pre-IB English 10 class. This year was going to be lots on Shakespeare, and Sebastian had a secret passion for the classic productions of Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey! Sebastian, is it?" A voice sounded from right behind him.

Claude was standing a mere few inches away from the smaller student, an eerie smirk across his face. ' _Indeed, he will be an easy target…'_ The bully thought, His hand slammed against the locker near Sebastian's head, making a startling loud noise of metal hitting metal.

"You're my new human punching bag for the year, Sebastian." He said, not even giving the smaller a chance to respond.

Sebastian jumped and cowered below Claude. He was just too intimidating to be only fifteen. "What did I ever do to y-you, Claude?" The nerd asked, looking up at the bully, shaking the slightest bit.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something you've done or will do." He said casually, enjoying the smaller male's terror. "But for now, let's just go by 'I don't like you. That's all."

At that, Claude regained his posture, shifting his weight off his arm. As a final gesture, he punched Sebastian's shoulder, surely leaving a small bruise from the impact.

"We're going to have so much fun this year together, don't you think?" The bully walked away with an evil grin on his face, leaving Sebastian standing there alone by the dark red lockers, still slightly in shock from what just happened.

'Terrific. It's only been one period and I already have a jerk picking on me.' The red-eyed boy thought to himself. Nonetheless, the dusted off his turquoise shirt and adjusted his tie, walking down the hallway to hunt down his classroom.

* * *

English went without any trouble for the small sophomore. He made a few friends with his peers, but they seemed more interested in their own conversation than in listening to the transfer student. Though, Sebastian was quite used to it. In his old school, there were so few students in the grade it was nearly impossible to make friends with just one person. Everybody had been in a clique and Sebastian had never been the most social. Besides, all the boys at his school wanted to talk about was girls and parties. He just wasn't interested. He found a few other outcasts who had loved comic books and cartoons, but they had transferred to another local private school. Sebastian's aunt had been laid off a few years ago, so they were still struggling to pay off the massive tuition fee and couldn't afford to send Sebastian there anymore.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, he waved his new friends good-bye for the day and continued to his Algebra II room with Hamlet in his hand. Their teacher had already given them the scripts to the Shakespeare they would be reading in a few weeks. Sebastian could hardly wait! He had heard some rumors about the fall production being 'Hamlet' and the little sophomore was eager to participate. Though, his stage fright often got the better of him so he never auditioned.

As he entered, a sinking feeling filled him to the pit of his stomach. That boy who had bullied him after first period,  _'Claude was it?'_ Had taken the seat next to the last available one in the back of the classroom. There were no desks remaining, so reluctantly, Sebastian padded over to the empty desk and set his kitten-covered brown bag down on his left, so it would be out of arm's reach if Claude tried to pull anything.

The bell rung again, their teacher walking in right on cue.

"Good morning students, and welcome to Honors Algebra II. I will be your teacher for the semester, Fred Aberline. This year will consist of returning to the roots of algebra after a year of geometry. Now I don't very well understand why it's algebra, geometry, then algebra II because all of that algebra knowledge simple gets expelled from your brains. However, today I would simply like to hand out the syllabus and your textbooks before getting to the heavier content."

The light-haired teacher was clad in a simple shirt tucked into khaki pants with a thick leather belt around the waist. Nothing special, really as Sebastian thought, trying not to make eye contact with the bully sitting beside him. That was rather difficult; seeing as he was shooting spit balls inches from Sebastian's head. They never hit, but the young nerd flinched at the sound of the ball exiting the straw and whizzing by his ear. It was almost unnerving after a while.

"Would you please stop that? It's a bit distracting." Sebastian asked, his teeth slightly gritted in frustration.

"Why are you trying to focus on the first day, nerd? What a waste of energy this class is. The first day is always a bit of a bore. So why bother listening to this drag?" Claude responded, smirking at the student before him. Finally, he prepared another spitball and shot it, the soggy piece of wadded up paper sticking on one of Sebastian's glasses lenses.

"Whoops" Claude said mockingly, a fake apology plastered upon his face.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, but he remained silent, plucking the spitball off of his large square lens with his fingertips, then flicked it back to Claude but missed. Sebastian made sure to get to class earlier the next day. He wouldn't be stuck next to this guy when he was actually trying to work. For the moment, Sebastian was doodling more pictures of his kitten, Stella in his new pink notebook.

Aberline was cut off by the sound of another bell. The class quickly pushed and shoved its way to the door so they could leave. Sebastian would never understand the hate for math so many of his peers seemed to share. He loved numbers and equations.

Before Sebastian could do anything, Claude grabbed his notebook and began flipping through the pages. "Who is this you keep drawing?" Claude asked in a mocking tone. He jerked out of Sebastian's reach by holding the notebook above his head, all his doodles on display for the bully.

"Give it back!" Sebastian exclaimed, trying to grab the larger male's arm and pull the journal back into reaching distance. It was upside-down so the entire contents of its pages was on display.

"What the hell?" The bully asked, inspecting a doodle Sebastian had done of a beautiful woman. Her hair looked to be light and blonde, judging from the coloring done with a black pen. She was smiling sweetly while holding Sebastian next to her. She looked very young.

"Who is this, your crush or something?" Claude asked inspecting the picture. Then without waiting for a response, he tore out the page and crumbled it into a ball, tossing it into the recycling bin in the corner.

Sebastian was nearly in tears by now. No, this woman wasn't his crush, or would she ever be. The harsh treatment of his drawing ripped his heart in two as he saw her beautiful face fall into the bin.

Satisfied, Claude threw the open notebook back into Sebastian's small, quivering arms. He had to force the tears that were threatening to come up back down into the pit of his heart.

"Later loser" The bully said, smirking as he walked out of the room without a second glance, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

As soon as he thought it was safe, he went directly to the recycle bin and pulled out the crumpled ball of paper. Carefully, he unwrapped it, revealing the beautiful face of his late mother, Rachel Phantomhive. Yes, she was radiant and bright, but she had since been taken from this world in the large house fire than engulfed their entire mansion. Since then, Sebastian had never been the same. He and his little brother, Ciel, had been sent to live with their aunt, who was also grieving the loss of her sister and felt she couldn't do anything else.

This left Sebastian to get a job to help support the family. He would never even think of allowing Ciel to work in middle school. Sebastian had begun working part-time at a comic book and manga store, which he quite enjoyed. During his spare time, he would occasionally crack open a book of his favorite manga; Black Butler.

 


	2. The Strange Afternoon

It was lunchtime and Sebastian sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, reading his new manga as he slowly ate his tuna salad sandwich. P.E. had gone much better that expected. He had decided to take a specialty volleyball class instead of regular P.E. because he had the impression volleyball wouldn't involve a copious amount of running, which was his weakest point. His first day of school had consisted of his teachers reading the syllabus and the class rules. Pretty boring, but those things just had to be done.

Sebastian couldn't wait until his home economics class. He had always loved to cook and he immediately signed up when he heard there would be a cooking class.

"Hey Sebastian!" Mey-rin called, a bit too loudly as she walked over to the boy dressed in a pink sweater. The crimson-haired girl stumbled over to his table in the back, tripping over her skirt every so often.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit there? I can't seem to find a table that's not near a trashcan." She asked, adjusting her large bow nervously.

"By all means." He said, gesturing to the empty chair.

"What's that you're reading?"

"This is a manga, you know, Japanese comic, called Black Butler."

"Oh I've heard of that! Somebody mentioned it to me when they heard my name was Mey-rin. She said I look exactly like that maid there. Though, she's far sighted while I'm nearsighted." Mey-rin said, beaming at Sebastian. She thought he was the most adorable thing on earth. As she glanced at the cover, she said Sebastian looked quite a lot like butler Sebastian.

"No, he's much more handsome than I am. Besides, he's 6'1" and I'm only 5'6." He said, scratching the back of his head and blushed. Sebastian Michaelis was his guilty fanboy crush, as well as his role model. He just couldn't get over how amazing that demon butler was. He was so confident in himself, and Sebastian envied that kind of confidence. He had always been insecure about his feminine figure, as well as his comic obsession. Nobody else ever seemed to accept him for what he was.

"Oh you're more than handsome enough, Sebastian. What would make you think otherwise?" She asked, smiling giddily at him.

"Well, if you'll notice, my sense of fashion isn't quite up to snuff." Sebastian said, looking down at his bow tie. "But it's how I like to dress and I guess it's just too dorky for anybody to be seen with me." Sebastian said, shrugging.

"Mine isn't the most wonderful outfit either." She said indicating her ankle-length khaki shirt. Her maroon polo was tucked into the skirt, much like the uniforms he had been forced to wear at his old school.

"I used to wear a uniform every day at school, so I never really had an opportunity to develop a sense of style."

"Oh well that's quite alright!" She said, still beaming at him. "I don't really pay attention to what I wear, as long as it's comfortable."

"The suspenders always help avoid being pantsed by some random bully." He joked, taking a bite of his food.

Mey-rin giggled. She wouldn't quite mind seeing his boxers, but god knows what that would do to the kid's pride.

"Well, on another subject, what classes do you have in the afternoon?" Sebastian asked, pulling out his schedule from his backpack.

"I have English next, then there's World History and Studio art 1." She said, examining her schedule. "What do you have?"

"Next I have French 4, followed by- oh! We have world history the same period. Who's your teacher?"

"Somebody named… William T. Spears?" She asked, hoping she would be in the same class.

"Yeah same! So I'll see you later then."

Mey-rin was inwardly jumping for joy, but on the outside she maintained most of her composure. She wanted very much to get to know this  _Sebastian_ better. He was very sweet and quiet, but she felt like he had something else…

The rest of lunch went rather well, that is, until Claude began prowling towards the two of them. The smaller red-eyed male raised an eyebrow as he saw the tall figure approaching. Sebastian knew this couldn't be good.

"Michaelis…" Claude began, slapping Sebastian's back in a less-than-friendly manner. "I believe I have a fight to pick with you. Now why don't you get out of that seat so I can talk to miss Mey there.

"You'd getter get away from if you know what's good for you, Faustus." Mey-rin said, her eyes suddenly darkening as she gave him a piercing stare.

"Got a body guard, have you Michaelis? Well, it won't do you any good. My buddies back here won't take any shit from you or your friends."

At that, Mey-rin stood up, her pigtails falling out to show her long dark violet hair.

"I told you to leave us alone." She said, her eyes shooting daggers at the bully. In an instant, she quickly pressed into Claude's shoulder, followed by a series of other small taps to his leg, neck, back, and arms. She did the same to the three dunces behind him, and watched them all become weak-kneed. Claude nearly dropped his lunch bag as his limbs trembled.

"What the hell?" He asked, angry and red in the face.

Mey-rin smirked, pulling Sebastian along with her as she walked away. "Enjoy that, boys." She said, not even looking back.

Sebastian's eyes were wide, shocked at the ninja-like skill of his new friend.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He whispered loudly, his mouth agape in shock and awe.

"I was trained in martial arts when I was really little, yes I was. Eventually my family taught me the pressure points of the human body when I was good enough. My mum was always really into guns, so she taught me a few tricks as well…"

The purple-headed girl blushed slightly as she saw a flash of fear cross Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh please don't let it intimidate you. I'm here to help! I'm your friend, and I'd never try to hurt you."

Sebastian's shoulders relaxed. He knew Mey-rin was sincere from the look of hopefulness in her eyes, but he couldn't help the slight lingering pang of fear in the very back of his mind.

Just then, the bell rang again, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Looks like I need to go to French! I guess I'll see you in history."

"Oh, um see ya, Sebastian!"

* * *

French went very well, Sebastian being nearly fluent already was leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the class. His teacher, Mr. Chamber, suggested a transfer into IB French 5 or higher. Possibly even AP. The first day was going so well, and Sebastian nearly forgot about what had happened earlier that same day. World history was going to be fun.

Mey-rin was waving her arms very conspicuously when Sebastian entered the classroom. She had saved a seat for him next to the large world map hanging from the wall. As usual, the students in his class were high-achieving, and all knew each other from the year previous. Quickly Sebastian observed the little cliques of girls gossiping and giggling about something ridiculous. The males on the other hand were all debating the "xbox vs playstation" controversy. Sebastian enjoyed video games very much, his favorite being assassin's creed II, closely followed by Bioshock infinite and amnesia, but as he was about to join in, the teacher walked in at the exact moment the bell rang.

His presence alone was enough to silence the entire classroom. An air of discomfort seemed to encompass the entire room, nobody even daring to move. Mr. Spears, as it was marked on his schedule, promptly walked to the front of the room and wrote his name in perfect cursive on the white board.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is William T. Spears, and you are all to address me as Mr. Spears. Not Mr. William, not Mr. T, not Mr. S, and definitely not simply as 'William' or 'Spears.' I require a certain level of formality in my classroom, as well as complete attention and discipline. I have no tolerance for disobedience in this classroom. If you disobey this list of rules, I shall promptly have you removed from the classroom. Are there any questions so far?"

Nobody answered. Sebastian already felt intimidated by this man, and the year had barely begun.

"Right then." Mr. Spears continued, "I am now handing out the semester's syllabus. You must all read it thoroughly and return here by Friday with the last page signed by a parent or guardian. Do not attempt to forge it, as it is very obvious and also against school policy. We will have a quiz every two weeks to ensure you are keeping up with your studies. If you are absent, make-up dates must be arranged with me personally if excused. Otherwise, you will receive a zero for that quiz. Now, please read the list of rules and expectations on the back of the first page."

Sebastian flipped open the small packet and began.

"1) Students must be in their assigned seats before the bell rings to begin class.

2) There will be no eating or drinking in this classroom, with the exception of water, during, before, or after class unless given explicit permission.

3) Students must throw all trash away in the proper waste bin or recycling bin.

4) All assignments must be turned in on time, with the penalty of -10% if turned in the day after.

5) No assignments will be accepted after the deadline except under extenuating circumstances.

6) Students are allowed to speak only during group work, class discussions, or when asking questions, signaled with a raised hand.

7) All cellular devices and other electronics will be confiscated if a student is using them without permission.

8) If a student leaves clear writing or drawings on his or her respective desk, all students who sit at that specific desk throughout the day must return after school to clean the desk.

9) Note passing, rubber band flicking, paper throwing, or other disruptive actions are prohibited.

10) Copying or cheating on an assignment, quiz, or test, will result in a zero with no opportunity to reassess."

Sebastian's mind began wandering away from the piece of paper he was staring at, finding the standard list of expectations repetitive and boring. His eyes scanned the rest of the room, finding about the exact same boredom emitting from his peers.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and the bully from earlier walked in calmly with a late slip. Of course, the entire class stared for a moment, but Claude's piercing gaze frightened the majority of them back to the syllabus. Sebastian put in a very strong effort not to look towards Claude's direction, making himself as small as possible.

Mey-Rin on the other hand, went out of her way to make eye contact with the spider, a silent warning.

"Mr. Faustus, you are not listed as a student for this class period."

"I had a schedule conflict, so I had no choice. If I did I certainly wouldn't have picked you." Claude sneered, handing Mr. Spears the slip of paper. The older male ignored the rude comment, scanning the paperwork for any errors. When he found none, he assigned the new student to the desk adjacent to his own.

Sebastian turned away, hoping beyond hope that Claude wouldn't notice him amidst the other students. His crimson eyes were wide with fear as he mouthed "OH HELL NO" to mey-rin.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many plans for it right now, and the only issue is actually writing all my ideas down. I'm so sorry to my readers who left such wonderful reviews, and I will not abandon this fanfic. This will definitely be OOC, but to what degree, only time will tell. Review, and see you all next time!


	3. A Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: these events happened before the events of the first chapter. Graphic descriptions. Read at your own risk.

The night was dark, clear and cold. Though he was young, Sebastian knew something was very wrong. Simply walking up to the magnificent marble staircase was a task, and with each step, the young raven-haired boy became increasingly uneasy. The house was too quiet, too calm.

He slowly opened one of the large double doors that guarded the mansion he called home. Immediately a foul, disturbing smell filled his nose, lungs, and even his mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened immediately, literally dropping his school books and lunch box to run for the light switch. To his dismay, the bulbs didn't respond, indicating a blown fuse. At eleven, his parents had already taught him how to handle the complicated fuse box in case of emergency, so he began towards the basement.

His iphone LED served as a strong flashlight as he carefully maneuvered through the labyrinth of furniture and random objects scattered along the floor. His sperrys made the smallest taps as he tip-toed to the fuse box. His feet planted firmly on the ground, he reset the entire house's power, one room after another. Once he saw all of the switches' lights on, he turned around to a horror he would never forget.

His entire body fell numb as his blood ran cold, seeing an ominous trail of red footsteps clearly left by his brother. He could hear very faintly the sound of labored breathing, urging him to follow the trail. Eventually, footprints turned to handprints, then handprints to smudges and puddles of blood. He hoped beyond hope his fears were incorrect, but fate was not on his side that day.

His younger brother sat in a corner of the basement in fetal position. His white polo was stained in blood, as were his pants and shoes. His hair was matted with the sticky red liquid, making the entire affair utterly grotesque.

Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to act as calm as possible, and walked towards his brother.

"Ciel?" he asked in a soft, soothing tone. The small slate head raised up slowly, recognizing the older male's voice, trying to suppress a sob. What Sebastian saw horrified him. Ciel's skin was nearly as pale as chalk, the blood gushing from several cuts to the hand, side, and face. The red eyed male's eyes filled with tears as he stared in horror at what had been Ciel's right eye. What used to be a sapphire blue orb was now a bloody, disgusting mess. For a moment, Sebastian could do nothing but stare in awe at the cruelty that had been delivered to his brother. Without saying a word, Sebastian scooped up the small frail figure and ran back upstairs, finding him a nice lounge chair to lay him in as he called 9-11.

Ciel groaned with every movement, seemingly in a half-unconscious state.

"9-11 emergency, what is your current situation?" A young female voice asked.

"My brother has been brutally attacked and needs immediate medical attention. His blood loss is disturbingly high, and I simply found him like this when I arrived home.

"Sir, do you know what happened?"

"No, he's barely conscious right now. Please just hurry!"

"What is your location?"

"I'm not sure. We just moved here a few weeks ago, so I haven't memorized the address."

"Sir, it seems as if you are on 2311, Faust street, Boston Massachusetts. I shall send an ambulance and police officers. Are your parents home?"

"I don't know. My house is very large and I have yet to find them."

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"It says here the owner of the house is the Phantomhive family

"I was adopted several years ago but my name was never changed."

"I am going to stay on the phone with you until the paramedics arrive.

The Sirens blared as they arrived in front of his house, the large driveway becoming very useful.

Sebastian ran outside to meet the officials and hurry them in. The paramedics took Ciel away on a stretcher, his head held in place by foam blocks, as the police searched the rest of the manor to find the others.

A half an hour passed as the adults searched his house top to bottom, and they returned with solemn, unfocused gazes.

"Mister… Michaelis," The chief began, "Do you have any other relatives in the area who could take care of you?" Sebastian nodded, unable to say anything. He whipped out his phone, dialed the number, and gave it to the police officer.

"Oh hello Sebastian!" A smooth female voice exclaimed, not realizing the disaster at hand. The police officer politely interrupted, and began to talk to her whilst walking away so Sebastian could not hear the conversation.

The black-haired youth was nowhere near stupid, and he began to fear the worst. His heart sank, the only shard of hope keeping it from hitting rock bottom. Another officer, a woman, kindly escorted the male into her police car, and once the officer ended the call, he gave the woman Sebastian's kitten-covered iphone, saying that his aunt would meet him at the hospital.

The rest of the night was a blur to Sebastian. He remembers sitting in a special room for family members of trauma patients. His aunt ran towards him, tears in her eyes, and his worst fears were confirmed.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing your parents again, Sebastian…" She said, trying to be as gentle as she could. Red rubies welled up with tears as the 6th grader collapsed onto the floor. His world was crumbling into a pile of rubble, and his thoughts were incoherent.

The next thing he could remember was the sight of his poor little brother. A heart monitor beeped steadily as Ciel slept, covered in bandages. He had been cleaned up, but there was a large bandage around his right eye. Even with bandages and gauze, the blood still managed to seep through, the red stain slowly growing larger. There were so many tubes and bags attached to his brother, who was only 5. Sebastian hoped beyond hope that he would not remember the ordeal, but the eye damage and scarring left would be a constant reminder of the horror they endured.

Sebastian, still in shock from the night's events, decided to stay with his aunt instead of a friends. He didn't go to school, or talk to his friends, or even read a book. He simply sat in the unfamiliar guest room lost in his own thoughts. His parents were brutally murdered, and he hadn't been there to stop it.

Another disaster happened the night after. His aunt Anne received a phone call, ran for her coat, and pulled Sebastian immediately to the car and sped off. What he saw crushed every last piece of happiness he had.

The mansion he spent the majority of his childhood in was ablaze, the evidence and bodies of their parents engulfed in flames, so nothing could be proven. The murderer would never be caught. How could they be? All of the crime scene was burning to the ground, along with the family's legacy.

A second pair of parents was taken from him. The first he remembers with horrifying detail. A freak accident killed both of his parents, crushing the front half of their car as gasoline leaked out and melted the metal frame. All he remembers is the sudden crushing of glass, then a flash of him on an orange stretcher, being rushed through a white hospital past his parents who were hooked up to countless machines as the ER staff tried desperately to save their lives.

Orphaned, with no family in the united states, and no records abroad, Sebastian Michaelis was put into a foster home under the care of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. The loving young couple soon had another child, and eventually, the foster parents successfully adopted sebastian as their legal son. The lingering fear of being taken away from the Phantomhives was finally put to rest, and sebastian was finally happy.

That brief moment of happiness was greedily snatched away by the devil himself. The charismatic, suave, pre-teen was no more, replaced by an anti-social, awkward, and quiet student. The money inherited from his parents couldn't be used until he turned 18, even for school tuition, and he was sent to the best public school system in america. Madame red sacrificed her job at the hospital as a physician to send him to school, and soon opened her own diner with the assistance of a very flamboyant transvestite.

From then on, sebastian would essentially shut himself out from the world. He would talk to nobody except ciel and his aunt for an entire three years, never raising his hand and never being called on. He tried to keep in touch with his friend, Agni, but he had moved to india and the time zone was incredibly inconvenient, and they eventually forgot about each other. Depression and anxiety began to take over his body, his emotions going out of control as he struggled onwards. His brother would always be nailed to the ground. He could never completely move on with that eye, or what remained of it. The orb was now a misshapen purple color, with the engraving of an upside-down star. Probably from a gang or cult... It was a message, and Sebastian became suspicious of what really happened behind closed doors.

Ciel refused to talk for the first few days he was taken off of mental anguish was too much for the younger. All he said he remembers is that there was a beautiful tall lady with a sort of odd leather jumpsuit and stilettos. She began by attacking him with her many throwing knives, but before he knew it, her long acrylic fingernails were gouging out his eye. She would have taken the other one if it were not for sebastian's arrival. That's when his memory failed and his consciousness began to slip He didn't remember any of their names, except for one: Hannah.

Was his father a part of the underworld? Was someone after him as well? What did they want? Money, power? To even think of it was chilling. In a sick sort of way, he was glad he was away that night. Who knows how much they would torture him

This is Sebastian as he is now. nearly lifeless as the memories of his past haunt him every night. He has run on auto-pilot since then, until a bully and a gun-slinging girl came into his life. Things were about to change. He ciuld swear he'd seen Claude before... somewhere... and then it dawned upon him.

Claude was one of youngest in the group that horrible night.


	4. Truth, Lies, and Cooking Class

Black leather boots sent shivers down Sebastian's spine as the horrifying memories of his past quickly resurfaced. Yes... He remembered the golden-eyed boy running down the street right before he turned into his house. His hoodie was pulled up over his head so the least of the identifying features were hidden. His eyes though; his inhumanly golden eyes, were unique and unforgettably eerie. The ruby-eyed boy took a sharp breath as his new classmate passed him, then took the seat near the back of the class.

A late pass... 'I wonder if he wrote that himself' Sebastian thought, while the class continued.

Sebastian soon found his mind wandering off to his past as the day grew increasingly tedious. Claude came to mind again. 'Perhaps he wasn't even involved with the murder... Just another kid running away from the fire. I know I would...' He thought.

'But still... He doesn't look like someone to run away from a fight, or even anything for that matter.'

Right then, Sebastian noticed Claude staring at him with a quizzical eye. No smirk, no glare, just pure curiosity. Of course, the bully quickly averted his gaze to the much more interesting wall behind Mr. Spears. Sebastian wasn't about to make eye-contact with such an aggressive-looking student, so instead, he nudged Mey-Rin slightly with his elbow, showing her a quickly scribbled note.

"I think someone's watching me... D: BUT DON'T LOOK AROUND THAT'S SUSPICIOUS!"

She wrote back "Who?" keeping her eyes fixed on the teacher.

"It's that bully you took down earlier."

Mey-rin slowly turned her head just enough to glance at the mysterious Claude currently occupying the seat farthest away from the teacher's desk as possible. Her large brown eyes quickly darted back, not wanting to initiate conflict.

With that, the bell sounded and Faustus was the first one out the door.

His last period was an elective, and he had such a difficult time choosing which one to take. However, cooking/home economics won against violin, but he was still going to meet with the musical director and his counselor to see if he could get an extended schedule, adding one extra period a day. Though getting home would be a little more difficult, Sebastian decided it was worth it.

Sebastian had no reason to believe the first day of cooking would be any more eventful than the rest. He was sorely mistaken. His teacher was a tall, dirty-blonde man, looking to be in his late twenties, and very funny. He was clearly still a teenager at heart, and couldn't care less about formality in class. He insisted the students call him "Bard" or "Mr. Bard." Sebastian was one of three boys in that class; the other twenty or so being girls. The smaller of the two other males was named Ronald Knox, but went by "Ronnie" instead. The other, to Sebastian's increasingly amazing luck, was Claude Faustus.

'Cooking? That can't be... He must be here just for the girls.' Sebastian thought as he watched the social scene unfolding before him.

Some of the gigglier and bustier females were going up to him, almost always returning to their seats in disappointment.

'Guess not.'

"Alright everybody, We're going to play some icebreakers. And I promise they aren't the shit you usually get like 'fill in the paper about this classmate'. I want everybody to stand up and go to another table. Now take an index card and write down two lies and a truth about yourself. Nothing stereotypical like favorite color or birthday because that's just boring. Make them funny and exciting and unique, but most importantly, about you."

Sebastian ended at a table with three other students, one of which was Ronnie.

The nerd had to think for a second before he began scribbling down his two lies and a truth. Then the time began to go in a circle and see if everyone could pick out the truth.

"Hey everyone! My name's Paula Middleford and um well... here are my three true or not-so-true statements. One: I love victorian and renaissance clothing. 2: I have been on the world's tallest roller coaster, and 3: I love haunted houses and forests."

The group paused, and Sebastian was the first to answer.

"Two and three are both the lies."

Paula was shocked to say the least. "How'd you know?"

"The dress you're wearing has the neckline of something from the late 18th century and the loli skirt to match."

She blushed, very impressed, then urged Sebastian to go.

"Alright. Well, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. 1) I have a very strong attachment to my hamsters; 2) I love anime, manga, and CosPlay; 3) The only youtube videos I watch are educational.

The entire table thought for a minute, then Ronnie spoke up.

"The last one is a lie for sure. Nobody can go on youtube and NOT watch the occasional nyan cat video."

Everyone laughed, and sebastian nodded, still giggling. "Can anyone else guess the other one?"

"The first one is a lie too." Ronnie said.

"Reasoning?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have lots of kitten pins on your backpack."

Again , everyone was laughing. The smaller boy spoke up and said "Damn, Knox. You're pretty good!"

"Thanks uh..."

"Finnian, but you can call me Finny." The smaller blonde said. He seemed shy, but had a beaming smile on his face. "Since I've gone and introduced myself, I'll go next. 1) I have been weightlifting since I was 6 years old". 2) I really don't like going outside, and 3) I live in a gigantic mansion with a butler and maids to tend to my every need."

The table giggled as they tried to figure out which one was the truth, seeing as all of them seemed rather unlikely.

Paula said she thought the second one was true

"Nope, try again."

Sebastian thought again. "The third one?"

"Nope."

"You've ween lifting weights since you were six?!" Ronnie exclaimed, eyes wide with amazement. He had even stood up from his stool, palms on the counter, dumbfounded. Everyone stared at the small blonde, who could only smile and nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah. Even though I look really small, I have this weird super-strength that kind of came out of nowhere. Since my parents found out, they have been training me in weightlifting and gymnastics. Someday, I hope to go to the olympics. It's a shame neither of those sports can really take place outside. I actually love the outdoors, and I also garden as a hobby. My mother's always been a bit on the sickly side, so I make sure to prune everything from the roses to the hedges, and try to spend as much time as I can in fresh air."

"Your life sounds very interesting" Paula exclaimed, beaming as her interest rose dramatically.

"Yeah, but that's enough about me. Ronnie, you're so good at finding our lies, so let's see how you are at lying."

"Alright" He said. "Hmm... 1) I go around my neighborhood doing landscaping and lawn work during the season. 2) I love to write, and 3) I've never been on a date before.

"Easy. 2 and 3 are lies." Sebastian said. "I can't believe you've never been on a date with a girl. You're too good looking and charismatic. Also, your binder cover has pictures of you with a lawnmower and a nice lawn behind it."

The orange yellow of his hair was a strong contrast against the dark blue cabinets behind him.

"Hey, just wondering. Do you dye your hair?" Paula asked cautiously

"Nah, that's too much effort. This color is completely natural. Weird, right?"

She blushed and giggled a little. Ronnie winked one of his emerald green eyes, then they all continued to talk. They traded emails and phone numbers. When Sebastian pulled out his phone, paula couldn't stop looking at his adorable neko case. "It's like your phone has 2 little ears poking out from the top!" She said. Sadly, the bell put an end to the laughter, but the little nerd was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Aunt Ann! I'm home from school!"

His heavy backpack (now filled with textbooks) was put on the ground, making a rather loud thump.

"Sebastian, what did you do?!" A familiar voice called from the basement.

"I went to high school, that's what!"

He heard the small footsteps of his younger brother coming upstairs. The blue-eyed boy was smirking, but not cruelly. "If that's the case, then high school as to be terrible for your back. You need any help?"

"Yeah, could you take this textbook up to my room? I've been lugging this thing around all day and I swear it weights more than you." The red-eyed teen said, pulling out his algebra II book.

"Why do high schools feel the need to waste so much paper? I never even open my textbooks." Ciel said, taking the book from his older brother. The pair both began climbing the staircase to Sebastian's room two floors up.

"Well you will eventually. Though, public high school has its benefits. One, you don't have to buy your books then sell them back for a lower price. Two, when you get older, you can pick more and more of your classes so you don't get stuck taking something really boring and uninteresting. I think it's worth a few extra pounds of textbook, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess. I wish I didn't have to take P.E. The other kids are all way better than me."

"Perhaps use your inhaler?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter eventually. Nobody's bullying you, right?"

"Nah, it's just teasing from my friends. But still, sometimes I wish I wasn't always last in the mile-run."

"Yeah, but I bet they haven't seen you sprint. Your reaction time is crazy!"

Ciel just shrugged, opening up the kitten-covered door to sebastian's room. Immediately, stella woke up to greet both of them. Sebastian put his backpack on the desk as she pawed at his pant leg, mewing happily.

"Hey stella. I missed you too!" The teen said, sitting down on the rug wit her. The small black ball of fuzz crawled into his lap and purred, rubbing up against his wrist.

"By the way, where's Aunt Anne?"

"Oh she's at the restaurant. She said she wants us to stop by at around 4, so we should probably leave soon. Something about a waiter working at your school."

"Isn't that a little awkward?" He asked, with a slightly apprehensive facial expression. "I mean, especially if it's a complete stranger. 'Oh hey! You work at the restaurant my aunt owns, and you probably don't make a ton of money! OH also, I have the power to get you FIRED! Isn't that GREAT?'" the elder said sarcastically. Ciel was chuckling and shrugged, his hands up in defense.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. I just know that she'll be worried if we don't show, so get ready to leave." He said, walking out the room. "OH! Also, don't forget your metro pass."


	5. The Awkward Encounter

The restaurant was packed with diners. Grell, Madame Red's manager, was currently training a few new servers. The theme? Red, of course. "The color of passion and elegance!" Sebastian recalls Grell saying at some point. Ciel and he had to carefully squish their way through the crowded kitchen hallway, finally reaching the wooden door labeled 'Owner' in elegant gold cursive. The elder knocked twice, and after a muffled response, entered the room.

"Ciel! Sebastian! I'm so glad you could make it here. As you can see, it's a bit full right now, but I've set aside a table just for you both. It's assigned to the boy who goes to your school." She said beaming. Inwardly, Sebastian was biting his lip in anxiety. "What if it's a complete stranger? What if he thinks I'm a rich ass kid that puts everyone else below him?" Ciel looked up at the taller male with skepticism. He very well knew why this may not be the best idea.

"Auntie," Ciel started, "It's a bit awkward for both of them, in the sense that Sebastian could technically have the power to get him fired from the waiter's point of view. That's not much of a way to make friends."

"But simply ignoring him would be rude. He's relatively new to the area as well. I think he may have moved here a few months before you both did, and he seems rather... lonely."

Sebastian shrugged. He knew that feeling of loneliness all too well, and he'd feel guilty of he intentionally avoided someone in his position. "Alright, I'll meet him. Does he know we're related?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll be sure not to tell him if he doesn't. All right, boys. Get to your table and enjoy your meal!" Angelina said with a smile, hurrying them off to a booth next to the window. It was starting to get dark as the days shortened and the leaves fell from the trees. Sebastian always loved the warm colors that decorated the skies right before winter. He knew his brother rather despised the cold, but to Sebastian, it was an invitation for companionship, whether it meant playing outside in the freshly raked leaves, or sledding down a hill in the snow, then sitting in front of a fire with a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate.

Sebastian found himself daydreaming while Ciel did his homework. He was in seventh grade, even though he was only eleven. His brilliance did not go unnoticed by his teachers in elementary school, and he was quickly moved up, skipping a grade, and in a sadder sense, losing a year of his childhood. Sebastian thought his little brother was too serious for his own good. He was always working, never got enough sleep, and always wore this sort of scowl on his face when he thought. Hell, he was even sprouting a few grey and white hairs amidst his slate blue tresses.

Suddenly, with a much less than elegant groan, he face-desked on his math homework. "Sebastian, algebra is hard…" he mumbled. Yes, even though seventh graders were usually in pre-algebra, his previous school district insisted on accelerated mathematics programs, so all of the students in his grade were at least a grade level ahead of what was considered the norm, if not two. Here, standards were still high, but not quite as accelerated. Sebastian had never been the best with mathematics, but he was gifted at geometry and trigonometry.

"I don't think I'm the person you should be asking for help, Ciel." Sebastian said with a chuckle. He received a slightly annoyed glare from his brother, accompanied by another grunt of annoyance.

Just as the elder was about to make another remark, his waiter approached the table. Both of the black-haired males gave each other a look of utter bewilderment then an air of awkward seemed to encircle all three young men. Sebastian's eyes visibly widened, while his classmate's looked to the side as his cheeks flushed a pale red. Even the youngest could feel the awkward and had a very good hunch as to what was up. Clearly the two weren't very fond of each other, and this encounter wasn't helping in the least.

Ciel cleared his throat in a dignified manor, snapping the waiter out of his trance. His refined look returned in an instant, even putting on a small smile to try and stifle some of the awkwardness surrounding the entire ordeal.

"Welcome to Spider Lily restaurant and café. My name is Claude and I will be your server for this evening.' The amount of grace his voice possessed was almost unnerving to the other male. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or malice towards the social outcast, only a smooth tone as his words rolled off his tongue and into Sebastian's ears. The red-eyed male found himself giving his school bully a small smile of contentment, hoping to ease the tension.

"Would you two like anything to drink while you decide what to order?" He asked.

"I actually believe we're ready, but drinks would be nice. I'll have the chicken Alfredo with a glass of water please."

"I think I'll have the chef's specialty chocolate curry bun and a Shirley temple to drink"

Claude scribbled down the order like a professional, took their menus, gave a little nod, and briskly walked towards the kitchen counter to talk to the chef. Actually, there were two. One specialized in Italian cooking while the other specialized in Indian cuisine. A strange combination, but nobody could argue with Red's success. Business was booming, and it seemed not an hour of the day when tables weren't packed with diners.

"Sebastian," Ciel started, "I have a feeling you two know each other, but you've never mentioned any of your friends who look like that." He thought for a moment, raised an eyebrow, and leaned in towards the middle of the table. "Is that the bully?" Ciel asked in a hushed tone.

The highschooler wasn't sure how to respond, but his little brother would know the answer regardless of what kind of lie he could come up with.

"Yes, he is. It's odd though. He seemed… much more refined than he is at school. I had no idea he had manners."

"Well, I'm pretty sure most people act differently outside of school, but from what you've told me, this is pretty strange."

"Yeah…" The teen thought, observing his classmate as he waited tables, even giving a smile to his customers. Sebastian was blushing. His bully was acting so polite. He looked – dare he think of it – handsome too. The uniforms there were a white dress shirt with black formal trousers and shoes. His sleeves were rolled up past his forearms, which were toned and smooth at the same time. What really made his eyes pop was the red vest that fit his figure snugly around the waist. His dark hair was slicked back a bit so it wasn't completely in his eyes, as madam red would never allow such a thing.

Claude had his back turned to them, then carefully carried at least six glasses of beverage towards his tables with perfect balance. Sebastian quickly tore away from his body, staring off into space instead as Claude talked with perfect posture to the pair.

"A Shirley temple for you, Ciel and for Sebastian, some ice water. Your food will be ready shortly."

"Wait!" Ciel said, Claude pausing mid step. "How did you know my name?"

"Your aunt told me about you and your brother today. She has a picture on her desk of your family having a picnic in London."

The pair looked at each other in surprise, Sebastian with a bit of embarrassment, then looked back at Claude.

"I haven't properly introduced myself to you, Sebastian. My name's Claude Faustus. I believe we have a few classes together, yes?"

"I believe we do. Sebastian said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He figured it'd be easier to act like a gentleman in public. He didn't want to cost Claude his job, especially if it meant he'd only be bullied more, and it'd give the golden-eyed teen an actual reason to hate him. They shook hands, but Claude had to go give the drinks to his other customers. When he next returned, he was carrying steaming hot trays of food in a precarious manner.

"Mr. Faustus, where did you learn to do that?" His boss asked. Grell was walking around chatting up the guests when he noticed the skill his new employee had.

"I used to help out at my parents' restaurant before they passed away. I always waited tables as a kid, so this is almost second nature."

"I must say, that is very impressive. You're a natural!" Exclaimed the red head. Claude blushed just the smallest bit, but had a small smile. "Thank you, sir- I mean Ms!" He stopped, still a bit confused as to which pronoun he should use.

Grell chuckled a little at this. He was a new employee, so the confusion was almost unavoidable. "If it makes you comfortable, you can address me by either, but I prefer female pronouns. Though, in male attire, it becomes even more confusing, so if it does slip out, don't worry your pretty little head. I know you mean no harm." The red-head said kindly. Claude nodded, then went back to work as the duo ate dinner.

That evening was spent playing video games and doing a little bit of homework. The first day of school is always boring, but he and Ciel both came home with piles of papers for their aunt to fill out and sign. Transfer sheets, media permission forms, and the syllabus forms, which were all such a waste of paper in Sebastian's point of view. While their aunt was busy in her office, Sebastian and Ciel went to the basement to play Portal 2. Their giant television was hooked up to their x-box 360, which was really fun with the comfy beanbag chairs. Sebastian's was customized with a pair of cat ears and a tail of course. His kitten, Stella, curled up in his lap and watched them play.

"Sebastian! Not the yellow portal!" Ciel yelled as a light bridge disappeared from under his feet, plunging ALTAS into the toxic waste below.

"I'm sorry! In my defense, you're the one who made us start over in the first place."

The game was getting increasingly difficult, and the pair was getting frustrated. They were so close! Ciel pulled off P-BODY's head with his robot in frustration. "It's getting late. We should get to bed" Sebastian said with a sigh, stretching his arms up as he yawned.

"Dang it, Sebastian. You made me yawn!"

"Sorry, it wasn't on purpose!" Both boys were tired, so they shuffled up to their respective rooms, Stella following closely behind the teenager. When Sebastian got to his room, he turned off the lights and his little black kitten crawled into bed with him, curling up into a ball of fluff.

"Stella, do you think it's bad to be attracted to your bully? Even just a little?"

Stella only rubbed against his face, trying to snuggle.

"I guess it's kind of crazy. I shouldn't think about it too much…" He sighed, trying to empty his thoughts of the boy as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.


	6. Into the Golden Irises

Claude was swamped with customers, not to mention the pile of homework he had accumulated on his desk at home. It was the Saturday dinner rush, and the line of diners at the front waiting to be seated seemed endless. More and more customers flooded into the Spider Lily, and the sophomore couldn't get a minute off his feet.

Of course, he acted a perfect gentleman, never raising his voice at the rudest of customers. They all tipped him generously, but Red suspected it was more because of his good looks. He disagreed, and preferred to consider them a thank-you for excellent service.

The crowded restaurant reminded him of a happier time, but he quickly shook his head, trying to stay focused. It was nearly nine, so the restaurant should be clearing out soon, and his shift over. He actually worked overtime, this being one of those days, to which his boss was thrilled but also concerned. The male looked exhausted all the time, and seemed to be in a constant cycle of stress. It was a miracle he was still in school, not to mention how well he was doing.

Finally, the last customer left, a 25% tip sitting on his table with a note of thank-you. He dusted his gloves (he refused to take them off) and hung up his apron, quietly leaving the shop with a small wave. His backpack on his right shoulder, he began to head home. Well, if he could even call it home. His foster family was dysfunctional to say the least, but it was at least a place to sleep. The house was moderately sized, but not built to house eight elementary schoolers. Most of the boys were in third grade; that age where one questions whether they are simply built with obnoxious embedded in their very brains. Claude was lucky though. He only had to share a room with his curious brother, Alois. Well, they were technically not brothers, but the little seventh grader seemed to be a source of calm companionship. He was still pretty innocent on the outside, but in no way was he ignorant to the injustice of life. He'd been through too much to ignore how harsh life can be.

The steps creaked as he trudged his way downstairs to his room in the basement. He liked it there, especially because it was cool in the summer and warm in the winter with a few extra blankets. Alois was waiting on his bed for his brother when Claude opened the door.  
"Alois, you should be asleep. It's past ten." Claude said in a paternal way; firm but kind.

"It's the weekend, and besides, I'm not tired" The blonde said, yawning immediately after.

Claude yawned too, saying "Dang it, Alois! I have homework and I can't be tired."

"Get to bed, dummy. You need sleep as much as I do, if not more."

The elder scratched his head, noting to take a shower the next morning. His hair was stiff from the gel, and oily on top of that. His gloved needed to be washed too. One rather rude customer had spilled champagne on his hands, saying "oops" sarcastically as his eye twitched in rage. He'd tried to wash his hands but the gloves were still smelling of alcohol. He wasn't about to be arrested for possession of alcohol or whatever other bullshit they would come up with. He knew his outward appearance was almost asking to get him sent to court, but it's what he's comfortable in. Antisocial habits are usually supported by the intimidation factor, which Claude utilized quite often to his advantage. He didn't revel in abusing other students. On the contrary, his conscience was smacking him because he'd been on the receiving end of bullying many times over. He had to put on a show for his gang.

His gang, he knew, was still watching him from a distance - Quietly waiting until he showed any sign of softness in him.

That'd when they'd strike. He was determined never to go back. It was torture. Literally. He was treated with 'electroshock therapy' when they found out he was gay. The leader knew it was ineffective, but still laughed while Claude writhed in pain and cuffed to a chair.

That day, they had branded him with the symbol of the gang. He thought of it as a cult, or even a mafia. Claude could never quite decide what that place had been exactly.

He always had to keep a knife under his pillow, and at any time when he wasn't at school, he was always watching his back. His mafia wouldn't let him go so easily. After just up and leaving like he did? No, he and Alois weren't safe, and they wouldn't be for a long time.

As long as he kept his outer appearance as a harsh and cold bully, he could be safe at school. The mafia wouldn't question what he was doing there. Every child had to be educated in some way, so interfering with that education without reason (for example, becoming soft hearted) would be punishable by torture. The teen shuddered at the thought. He had spent many a night in the electric chair and the water torture. He still woke up with nightmares, the torturers yelling "fag! Fag!" Being gay was considered weak, and Claude had been to such extents to try and hide it, but all was for naught. At school, he hoped his appearance would also stifle all possibility of his peers bullying him for being gay.

"Claude…"

His body was submerged into the vat of water for some time, and when he thought he was about to pass out, he was pulled out. His wrists tied to a chair, his ankles to the legs, he was gasping and sputtering for air. He could feel his chest tightening from the lack of oxygen.

"Claude…"

A knife was being dragged down the length of his naked, exposed chest. Not enough to kill, but the cut would most certainly scar.

His ear caught the whiz of a whip right before a stinging sensation ripped through the top layer of skin on his shoulder with a laugh that made his blood run cold.

"CLAUDE!"

The teen was woken from his dream by the small voice of Alois, his eyes with deep concern. "Claude, you were thrashing in your sleep again." The younger said, trying to soak the cold sweat from his brother with a cloth.

Claude was still breathing heavily, his lungs not quite convinced he was above water. He swallowed hard, trying to calm down. Alois sat down on the foot of his bed and offered his brother a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks" He said, taking the sweet and nibbling on it. He was only in his boxers, and began to shiver, to which alois immediately threw a blanket onto the bed and snuggled.

"Another nightmare?"

He sighed, and after a while, "Yeah…"

"It's getting worse, Claude. You need to get it off your mind. Is there anything else you can think about?"

"I can only think about school. I hate practically everyone there, so I've tried to avoid it as much as possible. Besides, I've never played a sport and I'd go to hell before everyone saw me playing piano."

"What about water polo?"

"That would only bring back bad memories"

"The only way to get over a fear is to face it. I think you'd like water polo. It's really aggressive and 'manly' so it wouldn't hurt your image at all. It's as rigorous as football without the concussions."

Claude thought about this proposal for a little.

"But I have to work the whole week."

"Well, technically you don't have to."

"But technically, I still have to pay for my school supplies and clothes."

Alois sighed. "Look, Claude. It can't be healthy to only go to school then work the rest of the time. You need to have some fun and forget about your stress for a while."

The golden-eyed boy had dark circles under his eyes from fatigue. It'd been so long since he didn't look exhausted and stressed that Alois barely remembered what he was like when he was more than half awake.

"Fine..."

The younger smiled. "Maybe you'll even find a boyfriend" He said, hopeful that he'd see his brother happy, even for a brief time.

Claude shook his head, rolled his eyes, and curled back up into his blanket. "Good night, Alois."

"Good night."

"Hey, nerd."

The smaller male stood pressed against the lockers, clutching his books to his chest. Claude was at least a head taller than him and his hand was pressed against the wall next to Sebastian's right ear. His golden eyes glared at the small sophomore as their faces grew uncomfortably close. A smirk creeped its way onto his face, but the malice in his mouth didn't match the look in his eyes. The always nagging conscience in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't.

"What's with the pink sweater? What guy would ever wear something like this?" Another asked, whispering in the victim's ear. "Unless you're a faggot..."

Sebastian was about to cry. His eyes were wide with fear and pain as the rest of Claude's gang surrounded him.

"Fag! Gay ass prick! Geek! Teacher's pet! I bet you love it in the ass!" They all yelled cruelly to the nerd. Everybody but Claude. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it. The hypocrisy was getting out of hand and gnawing at his heart. He took his hand away from the locker, letting the small student free. Then, he quickly turned on the others.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked, his contained fury obvious to his cronies.

"What? He's a gay ass fag. Everyone knows it. He has a picture of him and his boyfriend in his locker."

"Shut up. Look, I'm for anything else we can throw in his pathetic face, but that was just being a fucking ass hole. Too far. Even I have standards, and a few things I refuse to say are 'cunt,' 'hoe,' and 'faggot.' Do you understand me, or will I have to punch it into you?" Claude was holding a gloved fist up to his asshole of a friend. They were more followers than friends, but at least he had someone around him.

"Okay, okay, calm your tits. We won't say it anymore, man." The larger boy said, his hands up slightly in defense. Claude raised an eyebrow, lowered his fist, but never broke eye contact.

"Also, wash your fuckin' mouth out. You spew bullshit like a sailor, and that only makes you look like a dumbass." The bully said as he walked away, his backpack on his shoulder. He walked in the direction Sebastian had run off to, but tried to be inconspicuous. It was after school, so there weren't a lot of people left in the building, but claude had missed his bus and was waiting for the next one, which wouldn't come in another fifteen minutes. As he turned the corner, he heard a small gasp of sorrow in between sobs. He recognized the voice.

Cowardly as he knew it was, he forced himself to walk briskly past the scene, but not before he 'accidentally' dropped a packet of tissues in front of Sebastian, who was too upset to notice.

Of course, a stealthy escape was too much of a blessing, and his cell phone buzzed before he was out of sight. Sebastian looked up, but only the echo of footsteps could be heard from around the corner. He noticed the unopened packet of tissues and gratefully took them, wiping his eyes and nose as well as he could. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes bloodshot, but he knew he had to get home. If his family heard about this incident, they'd never let him stay at that school, so he thought it best to keep quiet for now, lest he lose all of his amazing friends.

As he stood up, he looked at the nearly empty packet, and it struck him that he had no idea who could've dropped them. Nobody except...

"No..." he said quietly, shaking his head. 'Why the hell would he do something kind? I probably just didn't notice them earlier...'

With a final sigh and a sniffle, he too headed home, hoping to forget what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you want to see from Claude and Sebastian. What did you think of this chapter and the pacing of the story? Faster? Slower? REVIEW WITH ANSWERS PLEASE AND I'LL KEEP IMPROVING!


	7. Blushes and Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. So basically life decided to run me over with a bus. I still intend on continuing this story, but there is no update schedule. It'll just be as I have time and/or inspiration.

A few weeks passed without incident on Sebastian's side. Things were going well at the Spider Lily, and Sebastian had even picked up a few waiting shifts to help out on the busiest evenings. Of course, Claude was there, and they had silently agreed to act strictly professional at work. The usual friday night frenzy was bringing in loads of tips for each of them, as they ran around like mice trying to take orders, bring food, and send complaints (and compliments) to the chef in back.

The floor behind the counter was particularly slippery that evening, and Claude hadn't worn the best shoes. He lost his balance, and one of the six plates he was carrying slipped off his tray. He flinched, awaiting the inevitable smash and groan from his fellow employees, but it never came. Instead, There stood Sebastian, the toppled plate in one hand as he steadied Claude with the other.

"You might want to lighten your load tonight. Someone spilled grease, and I doubt either of us would make it very far with six meals." The smaller teen said, with a friendly smile. Claude hadn't bullied him at school since the 'fag' incident. In fact, he'd led his crew away from the little nerd's friend group. Sebastian was just as forgiving as the next guy, so he found no reason to act like a complete arse to his peer. He was grateful in fact, that nothing had happened since then.

The smaller took two other plates from claude, a friendly smile on his face. "Now what table do these go to?"

"Um... 27 I think. The corner one over there." Claude nodded his head in the direction of the large group of teenagers. His golden eyes grew wide as he realized who they were. "On second thought, maybe you should let another one of the waitors help out..." He said, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Why? It's just food. I think I can handle it."

With reluctance, Claude headed over to his gang, who just so happened to visit the very day Sebastian and he shared the same shift...

"Your orders of burgers, baked ziti, and spare ribs are here." Claude announced, holding up each plate until someone raised a hand to grab it. Sebastian was behind him with the rest, and graciously placed each meal in front of the people who went out of their way to torment him every day. With that, he turned on his heel and swiftly returned to his assigned tables.

"Hey, Claude. Whatcha doin' workin' in this place with that kid? He's a pathetic, gay, anime geek who can't talk to anyone besides his 23 cats at home"

"Oh shut up Alan. Get over yourself and grow up already. I can't have you saying things like that while I'm working. Hell, if you get me fired, you'll get a little surprise the next time you go to bed. One involving little creatures with eight legs, fangs, and venom. Does that sound fun?"

"Okay, okay. Calm your tits. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually cared about that little freak. Have you seen his eyes? They're fucking red! Who the hell has red eyes? He's a fucking albino and I bet he just dyes his hair black. To look normal."

"I bet they're just red from him crying all the damn time. He cries over the smallest little thing. Can't he take a little bit of teasin' every once in a while? One time I saw him cryin' over a dead cat in the middle of the fucking road. Wasn't even his! No collar! What if that thing had rabies?" Violet chimed in.

Claude could easily kick them out. But for some reason he didn't. Was he afraid of them? Hell no, but, some sense of social self-preservation is always in the back of his mind. Instead, he just walked away with a warning.

"You were making fun of me, weren't you? It's okay. I know you guys think I'm pathetic."

Claude durned around to see sebastian next to him at the counter, waiting for food. His eyes were dry, but there was a bitterness in his tone that made Claude die a little inside. He'd been there. It's a terrible feeling.

"I doubt you'd believe me, but I was trying to get them to shut up." Claude said softly.

Sebastian looked up, but by that time, claude had picked up an order and headed off to table 66. His eyes were wide with surprise. 'What the...' He thought, looking at the person he thought he hated.

November came, and so did water polo tryouts. Claude made varsity last year, so there was nothing to worry for him. Well, he could occasionally get a red card for spewing profanity, and sometimes he was a little too aggressive, but whatever.

He was attractive, to say the least. The teen had been working out all year; swimming, lifting weights, running. He keeps himself in top physical form, even though on the outside, his body looks lean. 'Not too muscular' he always repeated. He hated giant muscles. It was a little gross. Besides, not a lot of guys would like them either.

During tryouts, the coach put claude in charge of junior varsity tryouts, usually meaning the freshmen or the newbies. Some could barely swim and he had to pull them out of the water, then kick them out of tryouts for nor being able to tread water. They had somehow managed to forge the certification that said they were skilled enough to tread water for the required length of time.

Occasionally he got questions about his gloves. He wore a pair in the water, even if it wasn't as comfortable. He had an unfortunate scar on his hands from his... past activity with gangs. He just didn't want anybody to recognize the mark and drag him back to that hell hole... The screams. They still lurked in his head.

Sebastian was at the shallow end of the pool giving swimming lessons to the little ones. It was a saturday, after all, and the school rented out the pool when nobody was using it. Ciel was in his class. He didn't want to have someone else teaching him. The ten-year-olds took their kick boards and began to do mini-laps across the short end. Ciel was a little farther ahead, so he just did freestyle, strengthening his arms. The bluenette seemed to take interest in the little blonde named Lizzy, but another one of Ciel's friends seemed to not want to pay attention at all. Alois was a real piece of work, he was.

"Claude! Look over here! I'm floating on my back!" Alois shouted, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Alois, I'm busy! Leave me alone! I'm working!" The golden-eyed boy was a little preoccupied. He hated that his brother had swim class during polo tryouts. He's so damn annoying and he's pretty sure he doesn't realize it, or doesn't care.

"Sebastian, isn't that the guy who works at the restaurant?"

Sebastian looked up to see a dripping wet Claude standing over a group of tryouts, hands on hips, skin glistening as he swept his hair away from his eyes. His face heat up as they made eye contact, and had to shake himself out of it.

"Um... yeah... it is... I never knew he played water polo."

"Looks pretty good at it if you ask me!" Elizabeth chimed in." Her watch beeped, and she told Ciel they'd need to leave soon. Their fencing classes were soon.

Sebastian couldn't seem to shake the odd light-headed feeling claude gave him. No... there was no way he was attracted to the bully, especially not one so rude.. But still... He stole glances every now and then. Once their practice was over, he heard the date of their first game. It was so tempting to sneak a peek of the young man playing only in speedos. They made eye contact. Sebastian blushed again. Claude turned away quickly, trying not to get any ideas.

"Sebastian... I saw you staring at that guy. What're you thinking?" Ciel asked. Though young in appearance, his wisdom continued to surpass any fifth grader's.

"What? I wasn't staring."

"Sebby..."

"Ok, fine. I was staring. But-"

"No buts. It's not worth it. He'll just keep hurting you. It'll cause nothing but pain and angst. Is that punk really worth it?"

Sebastian thought for a minute. It'd been a long time since an incident with Claude, and his buddies had mostly left him alone after they visited the diner. He seemed to be... defending the smaller nerd. He could also see his pupils dilate when they caught each others' gaze.

"Yes."

"Claude, if I didn't know you any better, I think you have a crush on my swim teacher."

"What the hell Alois? Where did that come from?"

"He likes you too, you know. He was staring at your ass half the time he was helping us."

"Shut it, Alois. He's not my type."

"Really? But you'd look so cute together!"

Claude mulled over the thought of being desired... Especially by a twink like Sebastian. No... Twink wasn't the right word. He was too adorable for such vulgarity. Though, after past events, he'd be surprised to see his classmate anywhere near him, let alone - he dared to think - in his own arms. He'd admired the boy for his brain at first, but also found out how charming he was at the restaurant with all the customers.

Claude visibly grabbed his head in confusion. He was intent on not being gay in public. It'd ruin his reputation. On the other hand... he couldn't keep it hidden for too much longer. He longed to have a boyfriend; someone he could completely trust and care for. He needed an anchor. Someone to keep him grounded and out of trouble. He'd run away from a life of crime and gang wars, and the best way for him to stay out required a reason to stay out. 'perhaps that could be Sebastian...' He thought to himself. He watched his classmate playing with his kitten as he passed by Sebastian's house on the way to work. A small wave and a sweet look told him everything he needed to know.

"Yeah... I'll go for it.." He muttered to himself.


	8. Under the Mistletoe

The rapidly growing restaurant had acquired quite the reputation for throwing holiday parties. The christmas party drew in mobs of customers, even earning a visit from a few minor celebrities in the area. At first, Claude begrudgingly wore the red santa hat he was given until Sebastian came up to him and said, "hey, at least you don't look like me."

Claude couldn't help but laugh, for the smaller male was decked out in a pair of light-up reindeer antlers and a painted red nose.

"Let me guess; your aunt gave those to you?"

"Yeah. At least I have to work so I don't have a full costume." He glanced over at his little brother who was playing the role of host quite well. The amount of maturity he had was astounding, especially considering the little elf costume he was wearing. Ciel looked very good in green, but had to put on a lot of self-restraint not to scowl.

"So how did your brother meet mine?" Claude asked on one of their breaks.

"Swim class"

"And they got on, did they?"

"More or less. Alois can get on Ciel's nerves, but they balance each other out."

" _Oh my god Alois can be annoying?"_  Claude asked sarcastically. He chuckled, watching the pair of them leading customers around to their tables. He continued, "So why did Alois volunteer?"

"I think he was bored. He likes the costume though. The amount of energy he has is perfect for the setting."

"I think Red's taken a liking to them as a pair."

It was Sebastian's turn to laugh. "She certainly does love children. I suppose it's fitting."

Claude raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later."

Claude and Alois had planned another lonely Christmas in whatever place they ended up in. The state owned orphans. Everyone knew that. He despised it. Alois and he managed to stay under the radar for a long time before they were caught stealing food. From there, it was orphanage to foster home, and nobody really wanted two grown boys living with them. Though eventually, the time did come when Claude needed stability. High school is when a person is forced to plan out the rest of his or her life, and Claude did have ambitions despite whatever doubts the state had.

A married couple had agreed to house Claude and his little brother for the duration of both of their schooling, but they also had their own children to worry about.

Madame Red was fully aware of this since she was Claude's employer. The Phantomhives were known for their hospitality, and Madame Red was no exception. She insisted Claude and Alois spend Christmas and new years with Ciel and Sebastian. At first, Claude tried to object, partially out of embarrassment, but eventually he had to give in (which wasn't such a bad thing really).

* * *

After the Christmas party, Claude and Alois went home with Miss Durless and the two other boys.

"Unfortunately, the guest room isn't quite finished since we decided to remodel it. Would you two mind sharing a room? I know Ciel and Alois have had plenty of sleepovers, but I want to make sure Claude is okay with this sleeping arrangement."

Claude gave a small smile and a nod to Sebastian, then confirmed "It's perfectly fine. we'll try to keep the noise down, but that may prove a bit difficult."

"Here, let me help you with your bags" Sebastian said, picking up one of Claude's suitcases. The area was expecting at least two feet of snow, so Claude and Alois packed enough clothes for two weeks away. Again, Claude tried to object, but by the time he opened his mouth, Sebastian was already heading upstairs. He nearly tripped over Stella, who was sleeping at the top of the steps.

"Stella, you're going to need to move"

She did reluctantly, and went into Sebastian's room. Upon entry, it was clear that Stella had claimed the bed (at least for now), giving both of them a "just try and move me" look.

"Your cat has an attitude" Claude chuckled

"Yeah, but that's why we love her so much. She always knows when things get serious though, and she either leaves the room or tries to cuddle."

Sebastian dropped the suitcase next to the trundle bed, almost presenting his bedroom to Claude.

"Welcome to my humble abode" The smaller male announced, gesturing flamboyantly to the room.

In response, Claude ruffled Sebastian's hair. Before the pair began settling in.

"By the way, thanks for coming to the last water polo game"

"My pleasure. Seems like you may need to get a swear jar though. I'd be rich."

"Oh  _really_?"

"Something tells me that wasn't your first offense."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Hey, I've never been banned from playing. Just taken out mid-match for my language. Most of my team has gotten some kind of suspension for actual violence."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, then playfully poked Claude's cheek. "Like you've never been violent"

"I never claimed to be a peaceful person."

While looking around, Claude spotted the line of manga books on the bottom shelf of the bookcase. "I didn't know you were into manga"

Sebastian started, then blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I sort of love this series. It's pretty fucked up though. Not for the kids"

"Sorry, but since when did you start swearing?"

"Since I started spending time with you"

"My bad"

"Yeah, you're a pretty bad influence."

"Back to the original topic, what's this series about?"

"It's called  _Black Butler,_  and it's based on a Faustian contract made between a demon and a child. Ciel wants to get revenge for his parents' death, and once the deed is done, Sebastian gets to eat Ciel's soul."

"Okay, that does sound pretty fucked up."

"Here," Sebastian said, picking up the first volume. "Give it a shot. I have to go do some chores anyway. I know the first part is boring, but it gets a lot better."

Claude took the book and began reading on Sebastian's bed.

* * *

Both men were ecstatic Christmas morning to find a few gifts under the tree for them.

Madame red had gotten Claude a new pair of fingerless gloves, since he insisted on wearing them at all times. They were embroidered with the Spider Lily's logo so he could wear them in the restaurant. He thanked her with a hug.

Sebastian got a kitten-covered set of pajamas and a few new video games.

Ciel opened his suspiciously small box and found a new cell phone. He was very grateful now that he didn't have to borrow someone else's phone every time he needed a ride.

Alois was easy to please, and expressed a very strong desire for new pajamas. Angelina had found the most beautiful set that would match Alois' eyes.

As an extra thank-you to both Claude and Alois for helping out at the Spider Lily, she had gotten them winter hats as well. Claude's was rimmed with golden yarn that matched his eyes, and Alois' had a pompon on the top.

Claude and Sebastian decided to exchange gifts privately.

Claude remembered how long ago his stupid friends took Sebastian's pink sweater. He also remembered Sebastian holding back tears as they threw it into the dumpster in the back of the school. Claude couldn't stop them, but he had to protect his image at school. Sebastian knew that, and didn't talk to Claude unless it was out of school or they were paired together for a project. Still, the mixed messages hurt a lot. Even though Sebastian knew Claude was only playing along with his friends, it was hard to ignore how much he was still picked on.

All of this abuse called for a major apology, and even that wouldn't be enough. Nothing could excuse how he treated Sebastian, but he didn't know how to apologize enough.

Claude unpacked the gift to Sebastian from his suitcase. It was beaten up, but still completely wrapped.

"I have something for you" He said softly, with his genuine smile on his face.

"You didn't have to"

"You know I did"

Sebastian sighed, accepting the gift as it was set in his lap. He carefully opened the kitten-covered wrapping paper and found a brand new pink sweater in the box.

It was useless to hide the pure joy on his face as Sebastian held it in front of him.

"Where did you find this?"

"It doesn't matter. Just put it on." Sebastian did so, with the biggest grin on his face. He felt like a part of him that had been taken away was back again. Stella nuzzled into his lap as he tried to work around her and get his arms in the sleeves.

"It's perfect! Thank you Claude. Thank you so so much." Sebastian gave him a hug, his face beaming.

"So… Now it's my turn. Don't even try saying I didn't have to because I already did."

He grabbed a box from his closet and gave it to Claude, sitting down again in anticipation.

Sebastian was nearly bursting with excitement as Claude the gift. Claude's jaw dropped as he pulled out a perfectly knit scarf with golden spider webs on a black background.

"This is really wonderful, Sebastian" He said, admiring the detailing in the scarf.

"Yeah. I saw Aunt Anne's gift to you and I thought it needed something to go with it.

"Where did you find this?"

"Oh… I made it."

Both boys blushed. Claude was shocked. It looked professionally done.

"I hope that's alright. I couldn't find anything in the stores that suited you. None of them were good enough and—"

Sebastian was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek, which turned exceptionally pink afterward.

Claude's heart was beating. Did he go too far? Did Sebastian not feel the same way? He turned away in embarrassment, getting up to leave the room.

Sebastian was stunned, but only temporarily. Before he could leave, Sebastian caught the taller male, spun him around, and kissed Claude's now very red cheek. The golden eyes widened as his pupils dilated. After a second, he mustered up the courage to look into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian pointed up to the top of the doorframe. Claude looked up, then shook his head with a grin.

"Mistletoe?"

"You were under it."

Claude tapped Sebastian's nose playfully.

"So it's official now?" Claude asked.

Sebastian's red eyes were wide. "I guess it is." He sighed.

"Better not tell my aunt. She'd make you sleep on the couch."

* * *

That night, they both snuggled up in Sebastian's bed. Claude took his gloves off while Sebastian was sleeping. He didn't know how to tell Sebastian about what happened. It might be for the best that Sebastian didn't know everything. Hopefully he'd be safe. Claude couldn't risk making his relationship public. Sebastian would surely be targeted and Claude would sooner break his own heart than allow Sebastian to be involved with the underworld.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Sorry everyone, but these updates won't be regular. I haven't forgotten though. I just need to focus on myself and my school work. College is expensive. There will be an update within the next few months. I already have the beginning of chapter 9 typed out. In the meantime, review, share, comment, etc...
> 
> Expect more fluff and adorableness mixed with backstory.  
> Cheers!  
> -Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Review, Subscribe, and give kudos! More will be posted when I have time. I will NOT abandon this story.


End file.
